


Laughter Looks Good on You

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Hyena Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - everybody is part animal, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Laughter, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is Embarrassed, Tickling, hyena!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is proud of being a hyena. He really is. But the laugh is just a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more hyena Stiles. Think about it. Think how cute that would be. His moles representing the spots of a spotted hyena and him making all the cute little hyena noises. Running with the others trying to be smug about it, but then tripping over his own feet (paws). Using his jaws to break and rip things the others can't (spotted Hyenas have super powerful jaws).  
> Hyena Stiles for the win!!

The laugh was so sudden, so unexpected, that the entire pack jumped and turned towards the source with shocked eyes. Stiles sat in the middle of them eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and mouth pressed to his lips. The laughter had stopped but the damage had already been done. 

“Stiles?” Erica was the first to speak, shock turning to one of smug curiosity. “Was that you?” 

Stiles flushed deeper looking away from the large group before him. There was no way he was going to live this down.

Stiles had always been proud of being a hyena. His mother had been a hyena. Hyenas are strong, smart, and have very powerful jaws. 

What he did not like though was being a spotted hyena. In his full shift form that spots looked pretty cool, but in his human form the spots appeared as moles that covered every inch of his body. Humans are not meant to be spotted. Second, and most of all, Stiles hated his laugh. It was the most annoying, embarrassing, and loudest thing about him.

When he was much, much younger he’d never taken much notice of his laugh. It had been similar to his mothers. A perfect mix of human and hyena in one big loud cackle. If the spots didn’t give away his animal then the laugh sure as hell did. In kindergarten the other kids had mocked him for his laugh. Said it was stupid and funny sounding. They tried to imitate the strange noise until they were red in the face from laughing at him.

So he’d stop laughing. 

Well, not exactly.

He learned to control his laughter. Only allowing himself to laugh as little as possible. His laughs were small and short. Enough to get out the joy, but never a full body laugh. Never enough to let the hyena slip. 

Of course he failed sometimes. Rarely, but it did happen. Usually Scott was the one that made Stiles laugh so hard he couldn’t take it. His laugh would come out loud and fierce with that high pitched hyena cackle with each breath. The first time he’d accidentally let one slip he’d stared at Scott with wide embarrassed eyes. Scott had just laughed more and slapped him playfully on the back. 

Scott was the first one to tell him that his laugh was cool. Told him he should laugh more like that. Stiles was even pretty sure Scott made it a mission in life to make Stiles laugh like that more. 

Stiles still hid it though. He hid it at school, he hid it at home, and now he hid it when around the pack. Stiles still couldn’t quite wrap his head around how the pack had entirely formed. It had always just been him and Scott, but then Derek had come, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and so on. It was nice. Though hyenas usually belonged to clans, Stiles was perfectly fine with being part of a pack of wolves. 

He still hid his laugh though. Actually he hid a lot of his more hyena vocals from the pack. He let out an occasional growl when annoyed (mostly at Jackson) and a whine when bored, but that was it. When the wolves howled or played loudly he stayed silent too embarrassed to make a sound. 

But now he’d let one slip in front of them. 

They’d been curled together watching a funny movie. He hadn’t been paying much attention to screen. Instead he was focused on nuzzling into his boyfriends neck and breathing in Scott’s scent. But then Scott had started laughing and Stiles couldn’t help but turn and see why. The hilarity on the screen had taken him by surprise and the next he knew he was laughing too. Laughing loud and clear, body shaking and hyena cackle on full display. 

Now the entire pack was quite, staring at him in wonder. There was no way he could get out of this one.

He felt skilled fingers press into his side. He looked over to see Lydia smiling at him, mischief clearly visible in her eyes. She flicked her fingers again which caused him to twitch, a soft giggle slipping pass his lips. It was all the invitation she needed. Soon her fingers were moving with intention tickling his side with all she was worth. He tried pulling away but Scott held him in place.

What a rotten boyfriend he was. 

Soon he was laughing again. His usual soft chuckle turning into his loud weird hyena/human cackle. He begged for mercy, tried to roll away, and made unhappy hyena noises that the pack had never had the joy of hearing before. By the time Lydia pulled away Stiles was completely out of breath and mortified. 

She was smiling though, her eyes were a little smug, but she was smiling. In fact the entire pack was smiling. Even Derek was giving him one of those rare little soft smiles. Lydia patted him on the head before curling back up against Jackson.

“You should try laughing more like that Stilinski. Laughter looks good on you.”

He stared at her confused for a bit before glancing at the rest of the pack watching them all settle back down to watch the rest of the movie. He then looked to see Scott still smiling at him. He tugged Stiles closer and kissed at one of the spots on his neck. 

“Told you, you had a cool laugh.”


	2. Not a chapter

Hey guys just letting you know I've decided to create a blog based on this au idea. So if you like the idea and wish to get some more or wanna talk about it come check me out.

It's still a work in progress and has little content, but just hang in there and I'll try to make it something you can enjoy.

Go here - http://hyenastiles.tumblr.com/

Blog is mainly sciles centered, but all ships welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
